¿dormir?
by tora-tora
Summary: Claude y Alois tienen una conversacion que cada vez va degenerando mas... ClaudexAlois no muy explicito


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son tooodos de Yana Toboso, que es una acaparadora…¬¬"**

_**Cursiva; los pensamientos de los personajes.**_

* * *

El mayordomo observo fríamente al muchacho frente a la ventana, parecía hipnotizado por el repetitivo golpeteo de la lluvia en el cristal, dio unos pasos hacia el joven y preguntó.

- ¿Desea algo mas amo?

El niño no respondió, mantenía los azules ojos fijos en la tormentosa noche de una forma casi enfermiza, la boca ligeramente abierta, los dorados cabellos cayéndole por la pálida frente y las largas pestañas rozando el cristal con cada parpadeo.

El mayordomo sabía perfectamente el miedo que su amo sentía por la oscuridad y sin embargo ahí estaba, dándole la espalda a la calida luz de las velas para observar una tormentosa noche sin luna.

-¿Por qué observa la oscuridad amo? Le hace daño - dijo el mayordomo en tono neutro.

La espalda del frágil muchacho temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, era evidente que no se encontraba bien.

-No se… supongo que los humanos se ven irremediablemente atraídos por aquello que les aterroriza, ¿entiendes Claude? - Dijo sin dejar de observar la monótona lluvia - Supongo que son como las historias de terror, hay gente que siente verdadero miedo escuchándolas pero esas personas son las que mas las aprecian, en el fondo disfrutan escuchadolas, aunque pasen miedo… de hecho les gustan precisamente porque pasan miedo.

El mayordomo se acerco un paso mas al chico.

-Creo…- Dijo quitándose las gafas - Que las personas que disfrutan con las historias de terror no saben lo que de verdad es el miedo, no han sentido en sus propias carnes la desesperación y el pánico, quizá quieran hacerse una ligera idea de lo que es el verdadero miedo, solo disfrutan de esas historias porque son eso; historias, cuentos, mentiras, es muy fácil escuchar algo terrorífico cuando no es real, cuando sabes que ningún mal te acecha.

-No se trata de si las personas escuchan historias de terror para buscar una emoción que nunca han sentido realmente- Dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa - Se trata de que las personas se sienten atraídas hacia cosas que saben que les van ha hacer daño.

Por primera vez aparto la vista de la lluviosa noche para lanzarle una escalofriante mirada a su mayordomo.

-Eres tan… cuadriculado… odio eso de ti -Dijo casi en un susurro - Tu mejor que nadie sabes que los humanos se regodean en su dolor, en su miedo, que son vulnerables cuando sufren, que no pueden evitar pensar en las cosas dolorosas que vivieron. se auto castigan aunque no tienen la culpa, es un circulo vicioso que lleva a la autodestrucción.

-Si, lo se muy bien.

El muchacho se giro para mirar los magnéticos ojos dorados de su mas fiel sirviente, se acercó lentamente hasta que al final estuvo frente a el.

-Claude… odio la oscuridad -dijo dejando caer la cabeza sobre el frío pecho del mayordomo, parecía agotado, sus parpados temblaron ligeramente, como si un escalofrío hubiese recorrido su frágil cuerpo.

-Claude… Claude… Claaaaudee…- susurro abrazándolo - sabes que dependo de ti, sabes que si tu no estuvieras me volvería loco - una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Alois - yo… yo se que tu solo estas conmigo por el contrato, que no sientes nada cuando… - el niño lucho por detener las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir - pe… pero eso esta bien para mi, mientras estés a mi lado nada mas importa.

El muchacho se aparto bruscamente del mayordomo tratando de ocultar la cara detrás de su hermoso cabello y otra vez miró através de la ventana como el fuerte viento sacudía violentamente los árboles.

Sin previo aviso el niño se doblo soltando una desquiciada carcajada que habría puesto la piel de gallina a cualquier persona normal, cuando por fin se calmó logró articular una única frase.

-mírame Claude, yo soy el mejor ejemplo de la estupidez humana, he caído en tu telaraña como una vulgar mariposa, indefensa y acorralada ante el hambriento depredador, vas a devorarme, vas ha hacerme daño y aun así… aunque pudiera, no escaparía

Claude lo miro fijamente, lamiéndose suavemente el labio, Alois no pudo evitar romper el contacto visual ante esa inquisitiva mirada.

-Amo, usted vino a mi porque deseaba escapar y no le importó caer en mi telaraña con tal de dejar atrás el sufrimiento… aunque usted ya sabe que todo lo que posee ahora tiene un precio que algún día me voy a cobrar.

Alois se encogió junto a la ventana, sus ojos parecían en esos momentos los de una muñeca, fríos, vacíos, casi artificiales.

-El echo de que usted requiriera mis servicios… por llamarlo de alguna forma, no se parece en absoluto a la fascinación que siente los humanos hacia lo que les puede hacer daño, porque usted, amo, solo quería salir de la oscuridad a cualquier precio, y eso es lo que hizo.

-Sabes Claude… me arrepiento de haber sacado el tema, eres un pesado, ya hace rato que no hablamos de eso - La emoción contenida en la voz del rubio había dejado paso a un frívolo tono de burla

Claude suspiró cerrando los ojos por un instante, siempre era difícil tratar con al alguien como Alois ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan rápidamente su estado de animo?

-mmm me gusta cuando te quitas las gafas de vez en cuando… pero también me gustas con gafas.

Dijo acercándose peligrosamente al mayordomo.

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos.

Dijo mientras acariciaba la pálida mejilla de Claude para terminar agarrando bruscamente el pelo azabache del mayordomo. Alois observo la serena expresión de Claude, le estaba agarrando muy fuerte, le tenia que doler o por lo menos molestar.

-Es divertido verte de esta forma - Dijo soltando una risita cruel.

Nada, ni un gesto de desaprobación, ni una mala mirada…

-¿¡es que tu nunca te alteras por nada!

Gritó Alois tirando aun mas fuerte del pelo del mayordomo.

-Bien - dijo el joven con un tono amargo en la voz - supongo que… aguantar los arrebatos del mocoso está dentro de tus ocupaciones ¿no Claude? -dijo soltando con un ademán despectivo el sedoso cabello de Claude.

El mayordomo de arreglo el pelo con las manos mientras le devolvía una fría mirada a su amo.

-Tu eres mío y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo ¿entiendes?

-Por supuesto amo, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo puesto que al final recibiré mi recompensa

-Idiota…- Dijo mirándolo con una rabia infinita _¿Por qué tienes que mencionar el contrato? solo por eso estas aquí, desgraciado…_

_Alois odiaba eso, odiaba su indiferencia, podía hacer mil locuras y Claude siempre lo miraría de la misma forma, ¿que había que hacer para que ese maldito mayordomo reaccionara ante algo?_

_-esta muy oscuro Claude, quédate conmigo toda la noche y no permitas que las velas se apaguen_

_-como usted ordene._

_-Sabes Claude, en toda mi vida solo he podido dormir bien desde que tu estas conmigo, en realidad nunca en mi vida me habían consentido tanto, dinero, ropa cara, posesiones… aunque para mi todas estas cosas no significan demasiado he vivido mucho tiempo sin todo eso y si las perdiera sería triste pero no me importaría demasiado, eres tu sin embargo mi posesión mas preciada, tu tienes que estar conmigo hasta el final, no me importa que va a ser de mí si tu estas conmigo Claude, me da igual lo que me hagas._

_El mayordomo lo miro con sus fríos ojos dorados._

_-Claude, te he hecho daño antes ¿verdad? - Dijo acariciando suavemente la cara del mayordomo, le tocaba con una delicadeza extrema, como si creyera que esa piel de porcelana se pudiera romper de un momento a otro._

_-Hace falta mas que eso para hacerme daño, amo._

_Alois frunció el ceño molesto y sin querer arañó el pálido mentón de Claude._

_-En cualquier caso actué mal, perdóname Claude - Susurro poniéndose de puntillas para rozar con los labios la oreja de su sirviente._

_Claude no movió ni un músculo, su expresión facial era la misma que tendría alguien al mirar una maceta._

_-¿No vas a aceptar mis disculpas Claude? Dijo en tono juguetón empezando a mordisquear la oreja de su querido e imperturbable mayordomo._

_-Amo, creo que es la hora de dormir._

_-¿Dormir?- Alois no pudo evitar soltar una risita - Claude… ¿no te dije antes que te quedaras conmigo toda la noche? Sería muy descortés de mi parte dormir mientras tu te mantienes despierto, ya que te he invitado a mi cuarto debo esforzarme por ser un buen anfitrión, es del todo inaceptable que no me esfuerce en entretenerte adecuadamente ¿no crees? _

_Una mano juguetona empezó a deshacer el perfecto lazo que Claude llevaba al cuello._

_-Realmente no me lo perdonaría si tu te aburrieras esta noche conmigo - dijo mientras empezaba a desabrochar los primeros botones de la pulcra camisa del mayordomo - tu eres todo lo que necesito y te demostraré que yo soy todo lo que necesitas._

_Alois se acerco aun mas a Claude, si es que eso era posible._

_-No te atrevas a tocar a nadie mas Claude - Susurro débilmente._

_¿Era una amenaza… o había cierto temor en su voz?_

_-Además… aun no me he disculpado adecuadamente por el trato taaaaan injusto que te he dado._

_A Claude no se le escapo el matiz burlón en las palabras de Alois, siempre era igual con el… y siempre consentía los caprichos de ese delirante niño, Claude sabia que lo deseaba, que lo desearía hasta el final._

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Bueeeeeenoo… aquí está mi primer fic, algunos pensaran que lo deje en lo mejor…¬¬ pero es que no me sentía con fuerzas para escribir escenas mas… delicadas XDDDD (llamémoslo así) **_

_**además me gustaba como quedaba el final, así da como mas curiosidad ¿no? No se… (si, estoy delirando u.u") el caso es que me gustó mas con ese final.**_

_**Quizá en otra ocasión sea mas explicita O/O owowowowow XDDDDDD**_


End file.
